


The Doctor's littlest song

by Confessionsofaformerfangirl



Series: The Doctor's Song [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confessionsofaformerfangirl/pseuds/Confessionsofaformerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River stays with her parents for the last month of the pregnancy and gets to know her family. Meanwhile, the Doctor is busy with a surprise for river and the new baby. <br/>Sequel to The Doctor's Newest Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's littlest song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and I don't have anyone to Beta for me so sorry for any mistakes.

She was about 8 months pregnant when the Doctor dropped her off with her parents and told her to call him when it was time for the birth. He had kissed her and her prominent baby bump before running back to the TARDIS.

That was when it came time for the waiting. River hated waiting. She had done plenty of it in Stormcage and was not pleased that she was stuck here in 1953 with her parents and their 8-year-old son. She loved her parents, of course, and Anthony was a wonderful kid, but her husband was out there having adventures in time and space and she was stuck here feeling useless.

A month passed with out much difficulty. River and Amy talked and went shopping and did all the mother daughter things they had never had the chance to do before. River also got to be a part of her little brother’s life. She would play with him and tell him stories about his mum and dad and the magical Doctor they used to travel with. She also got to spend time with her father. Rory would make her coffee in the mornings before he went to work and they would talk about their lives like old friends. About a week before her due date, She was reading the paper in the kitchen when Rory came in and handed her a cup of coffee. Amy and Anthony were still sleeping soundly down the hall so they talked quietly for a while before falling into a companionable silence.

The clock in the hall chimed 7:00 am and Rory got up to go to work. Before he left he stood in front of River and said, “You are going to be an amazing mother, Melody,” and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the house.

* * *

 

It was only few days after that when River was frantically trying to teach her mother how to send a message to the Doctor’s psychic paper. Amy managed to get some sort of message to him because about ten minutes later they heard the TARDIS materialize outside. The Doctor ran into the house and skidded to a stop in the living room. River was lying on the couch and Amy was sitting next to her holding her hand.

Amy stood up when he rushed in. He gave her a quick hug before taking a seat next to his wife.

“Hello dear. I’m just in time I see,” He said to her with a small smile.

River grabbed his hand. “Sweetie, as much as I’m glad to see you, I believe it’s about time to get us into that TARDIS of yours.”

“Of course dear,” he said helping her up carefully and, with Amy’s help, got her into the TARDIS. 

* * *

 

Amy had called Rory at work to tell him that she had accompanied River and the Doctor to a 51st Century hospital for the birth and that he would have to pick up Anthony from school.

Rory took off work early and drove to Anthony’s school at 3 o’clock.

When Anthony got in the back seat or Rory’s car, he asked, “Where’s Mum?”

“She went with River to see the baby doctor,” Rory answered.

“Is she going to bring a baby home then?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Brilliant! When are they coming home?” Anthony asked, excited about meeting River’s new baby.

“Soon I hope,” Rory said hoping the Doctor would bring them back to this time as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Luckily, Rory and Anthony didn’t have to wait to long. Around 6 o’clock, the TARDIS materialized in the back garden.

Amy came in first followed by River and the Doctor who was holding a small bundle.

“How long?” Rory asked as he hugged Amy tightly.

“Two days give or take,” she answered.

Meanwhile Anthony was talking animatedly to his sister and the Doctor.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked trying to stand on his tiptoes to get a better view.

“A girl,” River answered smiling at him. “Her name is Kalyn.”

“Neat…” The boy said. “And who are you?” he asked, addressing the Doctor.

“I’m the Doctor. Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Anthony.”

“Why are you here?”

“He’s my husband,” River answered smiling at the both of them.

* * *

 

River, Kalyn, and the Doctor stayed with Amy and Rory for almost a month after that… Well, River and Kalyn stayed; The Doctor came and went. After that, River told the Doctor that she couldn’t impose on her parents anymore so they said their goodbyes.

“Alright, Sweetie,” River said once they were back in the TARDIS, “You can take me back to my flat now I suppose.” She hugged Kalyn tightly and wished that her baby didn’t have to be separated from her father like this.

“Actually… I was hoping that maybe… What I mean is that I have…” The Doctor stammered.

“Perhaps you should just get it out, Sweetie.” River said smiling gently at her husband.

“Maybe I should just show you,” He said leading her down one of the corridors he finally stopped outside the room next to theirs.

“What is it, Sweetie?”

“Just look…”

The Doctor pushed open the door to reveal a nursery. The walls were painted in purples and blues and the ceiling was covered in beautiful stars. River stood shocked in the doorway taking in the crib in the corner and the bookshelf against the wall. Everything was perfect and exactly as she had imagined. She clutched Kalyn close to her and felt herself tearing up.

“Sweetie…”

“I understand if you still want me to take you home, River. This would be dangerous for her. I suppose I just hoped that maybe you could stay here… that we could do this together…”

“Sweetie? You’re rambling again,” River said leaning up and kissing him gently.

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> ~the_Doctors_Favorite_Song


End file.
